(2001-045) 02-14-2001
02-14-2001: Valentine's Day/Preparing For Virginia For Kenny's Funeral Wednesday, February 14, 2001 Sponsors: B, J, 11 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Michael & The Lost Boys sings "Following The Leader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: After Bert gets mad at Ernie, Ernie imagines what life would be like without Bert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Trucker takes the kid riding on the truck down the road singing "Driving My Life Away". The two guys have a real good time together driving the truck. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy demonstrates shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't cross the street alone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch, Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Between" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cars on the street go fast, then slow, then fast again |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|J family jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Zelda look above and below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small letter b (ball/bat) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock (Joe Raposo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Come On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B / b candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Fast and slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hero Guy Baby Bear gets distracted and draws Hero Guy with a Super Big Hand by accident. Now Hero Guy can play basketball faster and squeeze lemons for lemonade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Lovely Eleven Morning" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Me Gotta Be Blue." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boxer explains the letter "B". (Spanish remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer is "near" when he's on a barrel; he's "far" when he's on the porch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids sing "Aah Ooh, Zabba-Doo, Welly-Jelly, Set Your Name Free" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting up to 11 (African masks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear and Isabella teach "open" and "close" with their eyes, mouths, hands, and arms. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big / bigger / biggest (bikes) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruiby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids perform "The Mashed Potato" Dance |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Imagination (Boy Imagines Being Zoo Animals) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2001 Episode Guide